Reina Miyama
Reina Miyama (深山れいな; Miyama Reina) is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future and a member of Prizmmy☆. Personality Reina is a very sensible girl and often has to stop Mia from charging straight ahead; however, she is also very sensitive. Reina stated she wasn't very good at singing, but she holds the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆ and said she liked it as well. Reina disliked Mia's attitude at first, but she soon came to like her and became her loyal friend. To her teammates, Reina is one of the most reliable members and is willing to do things for them, even if they can do it themselves. Reina is also in love with Itsuki, but gets embarrassed easily every time they meet. However, Reina's love for Itsuki allows her to perform at her full potential and jump love-related Prism Jumps such as Mune-kyun Taiken. Appearance Reina has wavy, light brown hair tied back into two high pigtails and sharp, violet eyes. She often wears black clothing, especially leggings, and headphones around her neck. Light pink hearts in her eyes are visible before performing a Prism Act. Plot In Episode 1, Reina makes her debut as a Prism Mate along with Karin and Ayami. The three of them are watching MARs perform from backstage until Mia comes to interrupt the show. Reina ended up disliking Mia for a while during that incident. In Episode 27, President Asechi shuffled Prizmmy☆ and PURETTY into groups of three so they could participate in the Symphonia Selection: Road to Symphonia. Reina groups with her best friend in PURETTY, Jae-Eun, and her teammate, Ayami. Though they had trouble with their team name at first, they soon come to name their team Sprouts as suggested by Mion making them the first team to debut. Reina becomes their leader and they perform their first Prism Act called Shall We Dance!? and with their new song, Mirage JET.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 27 In Episode 33, in order to get more fans, Reina and her team goes out of town to find a place to perform their new prism show. On the way, they find a chef and a waitress with a stubborn rift creating between the two. Jae Eun is determined to mend their relationship which leads to their new Prism Act, Shall We Love!? Propose!.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 33 In Episode 36, the Symphonia Selection: Road to Symphonia begins and Sprouts is about to perform first before Serenon with K. Ayami has a nightmare the night before, and begins to feel anxious and tensed. Thanks to Kaname, Ayami was able to pull herself together in time for the show. They perform a new Prism Act, Rainbow Road.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 36 In Episode 39, Don Bombie reveals his true identity, he leaves on a helicopter along with MARs. He holds another competition, the Symphonia Selection: Sky High Symphonia. Reina joins Prizmmy☆ once again and if her team manages to defeat MARs in this competition, MARs will return to their company, but if they lose, they will be forced to transfer to the Symphonia Company. Serenon with K is the first to go up against MARs, though they lost, Kaname discovers that Aira's soul is beyond the door she entered during her Prism Act.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 39 In Episode 40, Love∞Mix loses to MARs due to Itsuki's aggressiveness. Prizmmy☆ starts to feel the pressure when they see two of the best Prism Stars fail. When it's Prizmmy☆'s turn to go up against MARs, Reina receives a remake of the Symphonia Top designed especially for herseld along with the rest of her teammates. Though everyone in Prizmmy☆ successfully performs Aira's Road To Symphonia, they weren't able to bring back Aira and darkness threw them to the ground. Only then, Reina and Mia realised that they should have performed their own Prism Act instead. They all get transferred to the Symphonia Company leaving PURETTY with a clue.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 40 Relationships Romance= Itsuki became Reina's crush throughout the series since she first noticed him and performed Mune Kyun Taiken to express her love for him inspired by Aira.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 5 Reina also had the chance to dance with himPretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 15 and although she wasn't able to find out about his family relation with Aira until Episode 22.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 22 She also attempted to confess to him in Episode 30, but failed.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 30 It also may have occurred that Itsuki may like Reina too, by calling her by the term: Reina-chan and describing her as cute and amazing in more than one episode. |-| Friendship= Reina and Mia are very close friends and hold a massive friendship, even though Reina may have to treat Mia like a kid sometimes to calm her down. Mia is a valuable friend to have. Although he tends to tease Reina about her crush, he deeply cares for her. The two are very good friends. Yong Hwa also has a nickname for Reina as well as the other girls in Prizmmy☆. Yong Hwa likes to calls her Rei-pon. |-| References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Top Category:Sprouts Category:Prizmmy☆